north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Dietrich Sibich
Dietrich Sibich Asking the Great Question *'Name: '''Dietrich Anton Sibich *'Position: 'Head of 'The Question Foundation' Life Coaching and Media company. Currently on retainer as a consultant and life coach to Glen Cavendish, Sr VP of Ares Agribusiness ' Minneapolis offices. *'Metatype: 'Elf (''Homo sapiens nobilis) *'DOB: '''2/28/2026, Saßnitz , Duchy of Pomorya , Allianz Deutscher Länder *'Magical Tradition: 'Goetia - Hermetic (Full Mage) *'Education: '''Doctorate of Comparative Theology, Martin-Luther-Universität Halle-Wittenberg. Masters of Anthropology and Archeology from Ashmolean College, Oxford. Oh, don't look like that, you know who I'm talking about. Dietrich Sibich is a bit of a minor celebrity and sort of, kind of adjacent to a lot of things in our world without ever actually putting a toe directly into the shadow. Drek, if nothing else you probably saw that ten-minute spot he did with Terri Ann on The New Wyrm Talk a couple of years ago. Most of the people who have heard of Sibich have heard of him as the founder and face of "The Great Question" series of self-help books ("Asking the Right Question", "The Greatest Question" and "Living Without Answers") and the "Great Asking" self-help seminars and retreats that he peddles to the upper crust of the local corporate set. What the Great Question is, of course, is kept a secret for "Deliberate"-level customers. What is known is that he talks a lot about Intentional Fortune and Deliberate Living and the unity and brotherhood of all lifekind and especially metahumanity in his (many) media apparences. He also works very closely with the midwest's elven communities and is a noted writer and commentator on Elven culture outside the Tirs. It was likely through these seminars that Sibich met Ares Agribusiness Senior Vice President Glen Cavendish. While nobody knows precisely what answers Sibich gave to Cavendish's Great Questions, but whatever they were, they must have impressed the Ares bigwig to the point that he has taken on Sibich as a personal advisor, life coach and all-around guru. What makes this interesting is something that a lot of people don't know. Turns out before he was in the self-help business, he had his hand in some real voodoo. Originally a magical and behavioral analyst at Saeder-Krupp ,he got himself extracted by Horizon in 2066 where he allegedly held a research position for the infamous Dawkins Group , a weaponized marketing team supposedly working the shadows for Horizon. Whether or not he was with the Dawkins Group, it was while he was with Horizon that he developed, among other theories, a little something called 'Reaction Formation Marketing', Basically what happens when you let sociologists and chaos mathematicians at the concept of 'Any attention is good attention'. Research showed that brand recognition was raised just as much by being pissed as liking something, and nearly likely as make them look at something at the store. While not It was a little out there for most big corporate ad departments, but very big in the media schools a couple of years ago. However, when it was finally determined that it wasn't quite in step with "The Consensus " at Horizon, Sibich bought out his own contract and went independent in 2069. But his work there is still talked about in marketing circles. Marketing, it turns out, makes for great motivational speaking as well. After all, its all about belief, isn't it? Return to: Ares Category:People Category:Elf Category:Magic Category:Business Category:MSPlex